living round morons,hikaris and THINGS
by Ianto JonesHarkness
Summary: RATED M for future chapters!  : This has No plot what so ever, but it may be later. Yami finds himself trapped in a nightmare of his own life with Bakura. The story focus most on the pairings  Yami, Yugi,Marik,Yami Marik,Bakura and Ryou.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings and such: Can go up to rank NC 17. MAYBE...cuz Im evil so I dont tell :P AND..this fic doesnt have any plot,SO SCREW YOU.**

My name is Yami, a ka the pharaoh, Atemu.And dont come with that crap about that egyptian god who has my name and touches himself to re-produce, IM NOT HIM.

so, Im 30000 years old, living with my younger counter fit hikari Yugi and his grandpa in a small house.

Im gonna tell you, yes YOU, about my every day life snatched and buckled up into one day.One day is all you need really.

Let the story begin..

))//KABLAM//(( A loud bang rang through the whole neighbour hood spreading its way down town. If you didnt know the source, you would be surprised but as this town already knew,not so much. The source of it all came from a house not far away from the little game shop called Kame game, you could see why because of all the thick black smoke bolming out of it.  
"SHIT! Did you hear that?!" came a loud happy sounding voice belonging to a tall white-haired man in his 20Thies. "HEAR?! I could fucking SEE that down the fucking street Bakura!" the yelling voice coming from an equally excited Malik, With his hair all tangled up in a knot behind his head.

" I was right all along, I **COULD** blow up the fridge!"

"Yeah Yeah...But Ryou is gonna strangle you when he gets home, and I think I saw the Pharaoh getting his ass out the game shop to investigate the"**BIG BANG**". "

Bakura stopped dead in his tracks, a fist still in the air showing his small victory of thing - kind. "Really? wow. Do you think the fridge landed on him?" a small spark of hope lightning in his eyes. "Nah, It just landed on their shop sign.But you where close though."

"Damn, a little more to the right next time. "

"Thief! Why in RAS NAME is it raining refrigerators on our shop?!" A mature VERY MAD voice beamed and a short man in his teenage years appeared before them,looking dangerous near to exploding himself. "I was just done with Yu...mopping the floor and then all of a sudden **BAM!** A freaking fridge lands outside on our damn sign!" Yami breathed in some air and then went on again. "Do I have to monitor every little step you make Bakura? Its like telling a little kid to stop sucking his thumb."

"Yeah, But you like it that way dont you Pharaoh?" Bakura camly countered while sucking on his finger up and down. Gracing the tip of his finger a bit with his teeth. "I could suck your thumb any day you know. " an evil grin plastered to his face.

Yamis flushed face held no response to that remark and Malik cringed uncomfortable were he stood.

"Erhm..Kura You know, I was just on my way back,and I should REALLY be heading that way again." Marik picked up a piece of paper, and handed it over to Bakura. "And this is from the health inspectors, you have been sued again." smirking for himself he quickly ran off in the direction he came from. The Pharaoh stayed put though,smirking at Bakura. " And you have to buy Yugi and me a new sign,theif. Or Ill have to send your scrawny little ass to the shadow realm again."

"HA! Then youll have to deal with your imp to hikari! Hes SO annoying but quite handy, cuz he has you in a fucking leash! And dont tell me you dont like that, youre SO fucking into that bondage crap."

"If I really was, I would have tied you up and had my way with you with a leather whip to think of it, I have one in my bedroom. want to try?"

Bakuras jaw dropped to the ground with astonishment.There he stood, the smirking FREAKING Pharaoh and he just made a joke! Or...he hoped he did. You never know when it gets to this moron. " NO, Im more into blood play you know.That freaky bondage thing is for whimps who gets beat up in school and bullied and suppresses their fucking feelings´. So it makes you and that twit a good pair doesnt it? "

"Yugi is not a whimp! Hes just small for his age"

"Yeah, like youve been for 3000 years."

Yamis face scrunched up in a frown.  
" Im going to pretend that you never made that comment,thief."

Bakura chuckled evily, took out a cigarette from his pocket and lightening it."Dont you have an hikari to fuck?" A puff of smoke delibratly blown into the other Yamis face.

Yami coughed and glared at him, but didnt smack the other down like he wanted to do,but then Yugi would find out from Ryou...and Yami would be grounded for at least a week. Why could Bakura do things to him and he couldnt do it to Bakura? Its so unfair.

" I would say "make love to", but no, he has gone out to shop with your light.So Im stuck babysitting you. "

Bakura tauntingly mouthed the words "Make love to". "Youre such a stick up, Why cant you just say "Fuck" like any other NORMAL person? And I dont need a fucking pharaoh to baby sit me.You cant even watch after your own shadow. THATS WHY YUGI DIDNT LET YOU BABYSIT HIS NIECE AGAIN!." Bakuras smile grew wider.

" That evil brat set my card deck on fire and then yelled that I tried to rape her!" growling at him , Yami pushed his hands into his pockets and pouted. "I wouldnt babysit that THING, even if Yugi promised me sex two times a day."

"Really?"

"YES, REALLY."

" WOW."

Rate and review! next chapter soon


	2. Without your light

Okay yesterday didnt go well for Bakura or the others at all, but hell,its a new day isnt it?

"Yami, Ive been thinking.." Yugis soft voice came out as a little whisper in the dark lit room above the game shop. Yami was sitting in a chair trying to figure out how to get away from babysitting Bakura next time as he had already three blue marks on his arm, a flesh wound on his thigh (Dont ask how it got there ) and a scratch underneath his left eye that looked pretty ugly. "What is it aibou? Is something wrong?"

"No..its just that.." Yugi shuffled on the bed making room for his other self to sit beside him. Yami didnt question,he just got out of the chair and sat down. Yugis eyes searched out his and he began." Ive been monitoring a friends rehability these past months...and to be released fully he has to live with somebody for at least a month. And I said he could live with us." His eyes dropped to the floor not wanting to see the fury in the Yamis face.

"You want ALISTER to live with us? Dont you remember those hideous things he did!?" Yami yelled, holding his fist in the cover of the bed,trying to stop himself for punching something.

"Hes better now Yami. Hes sorry for all he did under the pressure from Dartz.You cant really blame him though, he thought Kaibas step dad killed his little brother, when it really was Dartz. "

"I dont want him in my house anyhow Yugi!"

This time it was Yugis voice filled with anger who spat: "Its not your house! Its mine and Im going to let him stay here a while because hes my friend and I like him." The smack of a palm meeting soft venerable flesh echoed in the room the instant Yugi said those words. Yugis eyes where huge, looking up to his Yami filled with disbelief. Yami just stared back taking in what just had accured.He had hit his precious hikari...his aibou. What the hell was he thinking?

" Y-Yami.. " Yugis eyes swammed over with small tears, dropping down on the bed and staining it. Yamis heart skipped a beat while looking down on the angel he had bruised. How could he harm his light, whom he had sworn to protect?

"Oh Ra...Im so sorry aibou..I just..I didnt mean it..." He reached for his light, holding him close to his chest.His own eyes was filled to the brim of tears but he held them in. "Without your light to keep me pure, Ill become evil Yugi." Those where nearly the exact words he had said three years before, in a different situation and place,but Yami had the feeling they had an important meaning right now. A soft sigh beneath him relieved him, his precious had stopped crying. " I love you to much to make you cry. Forgive me. I was a fool to even think of touching you like that. I want to protect you from people like me."  
Yugi cringed a little in his arms, trying to get himself loose from his other selfs grip. Yami whined like a puppy who has lost his mother when Yugi suddenly pulled away from him, getting to his feet and then throwing him a pillow instead.

" I cant handle this right now, well...just..talk tomorrow okay? I think Ryou would let you stay at his and Bakuras place until then." his voice was shaky, trying to hold back tears. "Dont even speak, I want to be alone, and I know I wouldnt let you go now if you even breath a single word."  
His Yamis voice affected him more then any porno movie could do.  
Yami nodded slowly, if Yugi wanted him to go, he would oblige, after all..it was his fault. Yugi just wanted to help Alister and being a good friend. And all he did himself was being an ass and hitting his soulmate in the face.

"So he kicked you out huh?" Bakuras grin told Yami he wasnt feeling bad for him at all. They sat in the livingroom while Ryou had gone to the kitchen to make some tea for them all to drink. Yami had showed up at their doorstop, looking awful with his black eyeliner making a thick black trace down his chin and his eyes looked dim. A suprised Ryou had gotten him to tell them what happened and he was shocked to hear that Yami had striked Yugi. Yami himself was sitting in the couch staring blank at the tvs black screen. " I hit him."

"Yes you said that, but hell! doesnt that kid take any beating? Geez...I thought the kid would be used to it by now." Yami glared at him but didnt respond."Come,on Pharaoh, youre fucking royalty! The kid should be on his knees, begging you to fuck him!" To match his point he grabbed Ryou who had just returned with the tea and kissed him sloppy on the mouth while pushing his hand underneath the poor boys shirt. "See? This is what you have to do! Be a little rough with him,hell I bet hell love it even. "

" I dont want to hurt him anymore then I have. unlike you, I have a heart."

Ryou blushed madly when his Yami finally let him go. " Kura that was mean! You get to sleep on the sofa and Yami gets your bed as punishment for doing that to me!"

"HEY! I was showing my point here! Damn hikari! Now I have to burn my bed..."

Bakura growled and mumbled more to himself while Yami, who was dealing with the "loss" off his shared bedroom and Yugi was sipping some tea with Ryou counseling him some advice on how to approach Yugi the next day. Not that Yami did listen so much to it. Ryou was a good friend and all, but he was so annoying at times like these.  
" Just be nice to him and tell him how much you love him, Im sure hell forget about it."  
Yami shifted his posture in the couch. "Im not so sure,he trusted me."

" ARRGH...YOU SUCK PHARAOH! And you to hikari!" Bakura outburst,standing up and pointing at them. "Faith there,and love that, and dont come with that destiny crap to!"  
Yami rolled his eyes,looking at him with his trademark calm. " Its my destiny to be with Yugi."

"YOU DIDNT JUST SAY THAT WORD!"


	3. Why?

WARNING! CONTAINS LEMON! MEANING HOT GUY X GUY SEX ACTIONS. A BIT OF RAPE:x NC 17 RATED.

"Wake up!" hands shaking the poor Yami on the sofa. "Wake up thief!" A thumble and a smack later Yami found himself underneath Bakura,pinned down to the floor.

"What the fuck Pharaoh?! Are you nuts?! ...wait..you are." The Yami huffed,glaring down at the other showing off his shiny teeth. (Author goes off singing "My shiny teeth and me".)

" I was just trying to wake you up before YOU did that to the whole neighbourhood.You could wake the dead with your snoring,Kura." Yami put on one of his famous smirks, looking up into the furious white haired mans brown eyes.

" I DO NOT SNORE AND...hey, did you just call me "Kura", Pharaoh?" It wasnt the nickname that bothered him, his "friends" called him that all the time..but the pharaoh NEVER used it. It was either "Thief" or his full name. So for him it was a shock to hear the all mighty stick up pharaoh calling him by a nickname, a nickname that wasnt an insult. "Yes, it seems I did."

"Say it again.." Bakuras voice had changed to a low whisper. His mouth near Yamis neck.

"Kura, what are you.. oh.." Yami cut off is words, throwing his head back with his mouth open in a slight "O".

Bakura held him down, supporting his weight on his arms and kissing Yamis neck, to biting down hard enough to leave a mark. " My light is out for the whole morning..no one will hear you scream." With that he pushed up Yamis shirt he had borrowed from Ryou,as he didnt have any night clothing with him. The shirt was thrown aside and the choker around the Pharaohs neck followed suit, but Bakura left the others leather pants on, thinking of ways to torture the Pharaoh so he would beg him for more.Unfortunatly the Pharaoh himself wasnt so pleased with that. "If youre going to fuck me,just do it." Yami the nice and polite charmer had abounded his normal ways. "So its "Fuck" now,Pharaoh? I thought you said it was "Make love". " Bakura grinned.

" You make love to the one your heart and soul belongs to. "

"Stop being so uptight...but please be tight though." Bakura licked his lips with a drop dead sexy smile and slowly began to unbutton his own shirt while Yami worked on his pants. All you could hear in the room was their heavy breathing, the sounds from their lips touching..exploring...sucking, and the moans from their pleasure. " I want you now,Pharaoh." Bakura whispered in his ear,touching him slightly beneath the belt, making him gasp.

" I cant do this.." The situation becoming clear to Yami. He was cheating on Yugi. " I have Yugi. "

Bakura growled irritated, he wasnt in the mood for mind games,especially not from the king of games himself."Screw Yugi, that pipsqueak is nothing compared to me. I can fill you so much that you wont look at a porn EVER again." His hand going down to unfasten Yamis pants and drag them off him,throwing them to the growing pile of clothes beside them. "Im going to fuck you..hard."

" Let me go thief! Dont you think that Ryou is gonna find out about this?!" Yami was panicking,searching in his mind for a good way to save himself.

"If you breath a word about this to him,Im gonna stalk your whimpy little light one night when you arent around to hold his hand ...and yeah you can figure out the rest for yourself." Bakura chuckled at him,kissing him rough on the mouth before Yami could retort. It wasnt long before (Author faints because this is the first time EVER she writes a lemon XX ) Yami could feel something hard pushing at his entrance and a gasp escaped his mouth."Virgin this way,Pharaoh? Didnt..really surprise me." Bakura didnt wait for Yami to adjust before he pulled out until only the tip of his cock was still left and pushed forward again, making Yami cry out in pain. "S-stop it Bakura!" He was pulling at Bakuras hair, fully aware of the others strength over him."Why? Dont you wanna know why Yugi likes you taking him?" a dark smile crossed his face for a second before it returned to "normal",how normal now you could say about the white haired man. Bakura kept pushing into him, making Yami feel pleasure when he finally hit that spot inside of him. "Ah!" Bakura blinked, looking down at his capture. He was shocked indeed that Yami had actually come before him. This wasnt what he had imagined and it was definetly a turn off. Pulling out he stood up and throwed a towel on Yami still laying on the floor. "Clean yourself up Pharaoh, and get your ass out of here. "

//PLING// The doorbell for the little game shop clinged and a pair of amethyst eyes looked up behind the counter. "Hi! Welcome to kame game shop! ...Yami?" His smile subsided and he looked concerned for a minute. Yami was looking awful. It seemed he hadnt brushed nor styled his hair since yesterday and his bangs was dishelved. And he hadnt even bothered to take on his shirt just had it in his hand. "...Im going upstairs."

Yamis usual beaming voice was raspy and low. And it frightened Yugi to see him like this. Was it because he kicked him out last night? "Yami, I..I forgive you for last night...are you alright?"

"Im.." Yami paused, he had nearly collapsed and just all of his strength was put into holding him standing. "..fine."

"Youre not fine! What happened to you?!"

" Nothing much, I just didnt sleep well. Dont worry Yugi. "

Sorry for the short writing ;O I was really tired...


End file.
